Blue Jeans
by witchysiren
Summary: Just Cami admiring Marcel, and thinking about getting involved with him. Might lead to an actual story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Originals. If I did Marcel and Cami would be going on double dates with Enzo and Bonnie

Everyone's human, I haven't decided whether I want him to be adopted by Klaus or just keep it Mikaelson free.

* * *

Cami knew three things with absolute certainty, one Marcel Gerard was a bad boy, and two that she was too smart to get involved with him. She spotted him in his standard blue jeans and white shirt enter Rousseau's. He could very well wear a burlap sack and her eyes would still find him in the dark. At first she thought that it was only her that noticed him, but she realized that the whole bar took notice of him. She didn't blame them he was beautiful.

When Marcel gave her one of his patented angelic smiles, the third thing she knew without a doubt, was that she was going to regret her choice in the morning.

After she slipped her hand into his waiting one, they had flirted and laughed, their hands swinging to and fro. She could not help but smile at him and to herself. She wasn't even aware how long or far they had walked, till they were outside her door.

"Well Cami, this is where I leave you," he said regretfully, he took a deep breath and slowly leaning in for a kiss.

Cami watched him wide eyed, her heart about to burst through her chest, she closed her eyes as his lips made contact with her cheek.

"Yes of course good night," she nodded, after recovering from her disappointment at where his lips had actually landed. She leaned on her door watching him walk away, he swiveled back smoothly to wave before he walked out of sight.

When Cami woke up the next morning, she fanned her hand on her bed, finding it empty she groaned pulling the sheets over her head.

She had been right. She did regret her choice this morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Cami tracked him down mid-morning, he was out doing his usual - keeping court with his devoted followers. She was surprised by how Marcel's friends looked at her, as if she was important it was nothing compared to the look that he gave her when he turned around.

The smile he gave her, took her breath away, she had never met anyone so genuine, someone who wore his feelings so clearly on his face.

"Cami, what a pleasant surprise," he said his expressive hands quickly imprisoned across his chest before they made contact with her outstretched hand, she also brought her hands under control.

"I came to ask you to dinner," she had always favoured the direct approach, even with her brother, telling him that he was an idiot.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Marcel asked raising an eyebrow.

"You walk me home for months after Sean died, don't think I don't notice how quiet my street is how my car doesn't get broken into or how drunk losers don't hit on me anymore," Cami realized how entwined their lives had become after her brother had died after his murder suicide at the seminary.

"I am not claiming responsibility for any of those other things but I walk you home because I want to make sure you're safe Cami."

"No one helped me for months, only you. You're not exactly the poster child for a good Samaritan Marcel, give me some credit. I know you like blondes," she added resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"You can doubt my intentions all day," Marcel responded seemingly unphased, "But trust me, you don't have to go out with me because you feel obligated to. That's the last thing I want Cami. I am your friend first."

Cami was confused, she was certain that Marcel was interested in her. Hadn't a few of his ex girlfriends hinted that Marcel had eyes for her? She had been so certain about his interest in her. Had she read the situation wrong?

After some small talk that she barely registered Cami walked away, she knew she ought to be relieved when she saw the flash of metal under Thierry's jacket. That was not a phone. This is not the life for you Cami. This is not the man for you.

* * *

After Cami served a cute couple named Bonnie and Enzo their drinks, she spotted Marcel step into the bar. She hated that she'd never been able to tear her eyes away from him. She told herself that it was just lust. It was just attraction she did not have feelings for him.

"Hi," he greeted her.

She knew that she shouldn't lie to herself so much. It wasn't lust at all. Whenever she'd had dreams about him it was not even about sex at all it was just domestic mundane things.

"Hey, I wanted to say you don't have to walk me home or scare away the drunken losers I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," Cami he said proudly

"What can I do for you?" She asked, turning to concentrate on wiping the already polished glass. She caught him licking his lips, "I don't have time with all these drunken losers she shook her head looking at the unholy trinity of Damon Salvatore, Klaus mikaelson and Kai parker getting deliriously drunk.

"I... honestly just wanted to see you," Marcel shrugged.

Cami despite her better judgement smiled then immediately wiped it off her face and gave him her best poker face.

"I also didn't want you to get the wrong idea about this afternoon..." Marcel leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially.

"What was the right idea?" she asked leaning back, clearly unimpressed but looking forward to his excuses.

"I do want to go out to dinner with you but when..."

"You're involved in gang violence?" Cami cut him off.

Marcel shook his head still smiling at her, he chuckled, "I knew it, I told Thierry not to carry his piece. So I was right, you were weirded out by..."

"What you do professionally? Look Marcel, I like you. I am just too smart to get involved with someone who has… violent criminal tendencies."

"I know, I know. I respect that Cami and you. I do."

"But?"

He smiled, "But I'm still going to look out for you."

After taking in a deep breath, Cami spoke slowly, "I don't need you to, Marcel," she tore her eyes away from her hands but he was long gone.

* * *

Cami was relieved when the drunken losers had been collected by their siblings so she could go home when she spotted Marcel leaning on a car outside.

She shook her head in amazement. He was the only person she could always depend on and he didn't even want anything from her.

"Do you have time for another drunk loser?" he asked popping his head in as she hung up her apron.

"You're in luck," she said handing him a drink.

He grimaced after a taste, "this... this is deadly."

Cami grinned at him as he took another sip.

The walk home was very subdued. There was less hand holding but more accidental touches and stolen glances.

"Cami…"

"Marcel, I can't be with you not while you're still," Cami wished she could find the words to explain to him how she felt about him.

"I know," Marcel started, wondering how many times he was going to say "I know" to Cami, when she interrupted him with a kiss then placed a hand on his chest

Marcel blinked at her in surprise, when Cami kissed him again he matched her fervour.

"Hold up, what are you... Are you sure?" Marcel asked, confused he'd turned her down, then she'd said they couldn't be a thing.

"Marcel I am not going to be your girl but we can have fun tonight," Cami smiled lazily at Marcel.

She watched him consider his options.

* * *

Sleepily Cami watched Marcel dress so quietly wincing every time he made the slightest noise.

"Hey... sorry I woke you," Marcel cringed.

Cami wanted to laugh at how awkward Marcel looked half naked and apologetic

"I'm not sorry," Cami said shaking her head, "about anything. It was worth it. All of it."

Marcel smiled softly but then resumed dressing, stealing glances at Cami.

"This thing Marcel, us, it won't it can't happen again," Cami told him holding his gaze in place.

"I know not until I get on the straight and narrow," he said matching her gaze.

Cami wondered what she had gotten herself into. She was just in the first year of university she could not afford to get involved with Marcel Gerard. She wasn't even drunk what was she going to blame for her lapse of judgement?

As she locked her door and stepped out in the daylight, she took a long deep breath. It was fine. Marcel would never give up his life as the undisputed King of New Orleans. She would not have to worry about falling in love with him, there was no future. It was just a one-time thing.


End file.
